Happy birthday to you!
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: A group of one Shots for the birthdays of the Pokemon adventures characters. Newest chapter, Pearl's birthday.
1. Diamond

**It's Diamond's birthday!~**

**This is the first chapter in a group of Birthday one-shots for the Pokemon Adventure characters. It's kind of short.**

**CommonerShipping**

**Chapter one. Diamond**

* * *

><p>"Please be careful Missy!" I called as she looked out of the boat. I sighed as I looked at Pearl. I left them alone to get some food, since I was hungry again. Missy's father payed for a trip for the three of us to just enjoy the sun and the summer. I just wanted to enjoy the food. We were the only three other than the workers on this huge cruise ship. It was easy to be alone. I sighed. Maybe my birthday I could spend eating. That would be great! I heard someone walk in and I finished eating the toast I had found. "Oh hey Missy!" I said with my mouth full. She nodded to me as she sat down at a table. I was confused as to why she was here. She wasn't a big eater. I watched her and she watches me back. After a while, I got full and joined her at the table. She looked at me.<p>

"I heard from Pearl that it's your birthday. What do you want for it?" She asked. I blushed. Why does she care? We're her fake bodyguards. I looked at my hands under the table.

"I don't know Miss-" My eyes widened, surprised. Missy had kissed me! Me! When she broke it, she got up.

"Happy birthday Diamond." She said as she left me there.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy birthday Diamond!<strong>

**Pokemon Adventures**

**December 4**

* * *

><p><strong>This is very cheesy and short.<strong>


	2. Silver

**Another short chapter. This one's for Silver's birthday. I wrote most of it last night. It took me a while to get an idea.**

**SpecialJewelShipping**

**Chapter two, Silver**

* * *

><p>I looked to my friends as they laughed. I sighed. It was a special day for me and they don't know it. I don't trust Gold with that type of information.<p>

See today was my birthday.

I didn't want them to get me anything. So of course I didn't say anything.

The thing is, Gold knows me way to well.

"So Kris." Gold started. We had met up with Crystal to get drinks. "When's your birthday?" Crystal put down her drink

"April 30th." She answered as she picked up the plastic cup. Then she turned to me. "When's your birthday Silver?" She asked. I sighed. Guess I couldn't keep it to myself.

"Today." I muttered. For a minute, no one spoke until Crystal paid for her drink and left without saying anything. What's up with her? Gold looked at me.

"Today? Wow you're good!"

"At what?" I muttered. "Stealing?" Gold smirked.

"Yes that's true, but at keeping things inside." That's when I stopped listening to him. After a while, he paid for both drinks and left. My birthday was the one-day he remembered his wallet.

* * *

><p>I walked home alone, sighing on the way there. I looked at the doorknob, seeing that it was unlocked. Blue had to be here. I sighed and walked in. She had to be up to something. The lights were out. If Blue had left, she would have locked it back up right? I heard voices. So she's not the only one in my house. I walked into my living room and the lights turned on.<p>

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" My eyes had widened. A surprise birthday party? Crystal ran up to me and hugged me.

"You should of told me it's your birthday!" She said. I looked at the ground.

"I didn't really want anything." I muttered. She looked at me.

"You wanted nothing?" I sighed.

"I wanted one thing." I muttered. "It's something I could never have." Crystal stopped hugging me.

"What is it?" I blushed.

"You." I answered and she blushed as well. I gave her a hug this time and she looked shocked. Then she hugged me back. Maybe I could get use to this. Maybe birthdays weren't as bad as I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy birthday Silver!<strong>

**Pokemon Adventures.**

**December 24**

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh I'm bad at birthday things...<strong>


	3. Pearl

**So this was a really last minute thing. I wrote it in like five or six minutes. I forgot about Pearl's birthday. :D So I hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Pearl sighed as he waited. It was a normal day and he was suppose to meet Missy and Diamond, but they hadn't shown up. Closing his eyes, he sighed. He didn't remember falling asleep, but what happened had to be a dream.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pearl laughed as he danced. He didn't even like dancing, but the girl he was dancing with was funny. After a while he changed partners and gasped. He knew her. It was one of the other dex holders, Sapphire. She was wearing a mask. Was she trying to keep him from knowing who she was? No matter. Pearl kept dancing, watching her in the process. After a while, he had danced with all the female dex holders other than one.<em>

_The one he was in love with._

_He had finished dancing with Blue and had gone to get a drink. As he poured the liquid into a cup, all the lights went out. The long flight of stairs were glowing with light. He sighed and placed his cup down and looked at the stairs like the others._

_"Introducing Princess Platinum Berlitz," Pearl felt his mouth fall open when he saw Missy walking down the stairs in a beautiful dress with Diamond by her side. Pearl sighed. He was expecting the worst. The lights turned on again and dancing started back up. Pearl turned back to his drink. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see Missy standing behind him. Pearl caught his cup, since he had dropped it in surprise. He didn't even spill a drop. He turned to her and smiled._

_"M-Missy! Why are you here instead of with Dia?" Platinum smiled and took his hand._

_"I want to dance with you Pearl," Pearl put his cup down and turned to her. "So will you?" Pearl smiled and nodded._

_"Anything for you Missy," She smiled. The two went to dance. After a while, they ended up close together. Pearl smiled at her and saw that she was having a good time. They stopped dancing. "You should go back to-" Pearl's words were stopped when she kissed him. He was surprised, but kissed her back anyways. Platinum stopped and walked away, leaving Pearl to watch._

* * *

><p>Pearl woke up to Diamond shaking him. Pearl glared, and then stopped his self. He looked to Platinum and blushed. She smiled at him. Pearl took her arm in his and Diamond took the other one.<p>

"Lets go!" Pearl said with a smile. Platinum looked at him, confused, but then she nodded and smiled. The three walked off to go hang out together.

* * *

><p><strong>Short like the others, but I like this one the best. It's really sweet!~<strong>


End file.
